monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ari Hauntington
|birthday = |age = 16 |pet = I’m on the road a lot, so I don’t have a pet; however, someday I’d like to, because a pet is always your biggest fan and makes you feel less invisible. |bffs =Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile and Catty Noir |logs = TBA }} Ari Hauntington is a 2016-introduced character. She's a ghost, who can disguise herself as human popstar Tash, and made her debut in the movie Welcome to Monster High. Character Personality Ari is a Boohemian-Rocker-styled ghoul who wants to express herself with her music. She is best friends with Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile and Catty Noir. She speaks with an English accent. Appearance Ari is a ghost girl; with pale white skin, long wavy purple hair with a braid along each temple that goes past her waist, and purple eyes with pink in the center. Her '''Signature'''' outfit is a midnight purple and magenta dress, with music staffs and notes crossing in a diamond print. There's also a silver belt in the form of a music staff containing notes around her waist, with two silver chains ending in tassels hanging off it. Her dress also features a midnight purple frill at the neck in a piano key pattern, and a black frill at the hem. She also has bright fuchsia translucent boots circled around the top with a braid; with three pink beads ending in a tassel, and a big pearl like bead hanging off two beads hanging off each one. In her human form, she has light tan skin that is the color of light mocha, sandy blond hair (braided on one side) that fades into magenta, and magenta eyes. She also wears a purple and silver dress. Background Under her persona Tash, she is a very well known pop star. Draculaura is her number one fan. Draculaura even crashes into a pole while flying due to being distracted by a Tash poster. Moanica dares Draculaura that she'll drop out of the student council race if Draculaura can convince Tash to perform at the school dance. Clawdeen, Frankie, Lagoona, and Draculaura conceive a scheme to stop Tash's bus, but once she sees Draculaura's fangs she screams for security. Draculaura is heartbroken that her idol rejected her. Moanica later kidnaps Tash to show the student body how humans despise monsters, and to turn her into a zombie for her army. A fight breaks out between Moanica's "zomboys" and the students, and Moanica jumps at Tash with her claws. Moanica flies through her, and she reveals that she was a ghost the whole time and her real name is Ari Hauntington. Moanica is embarrassed and leaves the school, plotting revenge. Ari then performs a musical number for the students. Portrayers In English, Ari is voiced by Jonquil Goode. Abilities As a ghost, Ari has the abilities that any other ghost has: * '''Floating: Like all ghosts, Ari can float around, being able to move in any direction. * Perameation: Like other ghosts, Ari can pass through solid matter. This allows her to go through all solid subjects, and not need to open doors. This also allows her to slip through passageways with ease. Unique Abilities Ari is a special kind of ghost, meaning she can do something that ghosts cannot: * Solidification: She, unlike other ghosts, can become solid for a short period of time. This allows her to pass as a human. Unfortunately, it wears off if she tries to use it for too long and then she is seen in her ghostly form again. * Human Glamour: During solidification, she can give herself light tan skin, sandy blond hair that fades into magenta, and magenta eyes. She also wears a purple and silver dress. Skillset As a musician, she has some music skill: * Singing: Ari is a talented singer who specializes in pop music. This was a boon to her musical career, and helped her gain worldwide fame. Notes * Her family name is purely developed from the one of Spectra Vondergeist's preliminary family name "Von Hauntington". * She is the first ghost in Monster High with the ability to turn solid. Gallery Profile Art - Ari Hauntington.png Ari Hauntington.jpg Ari11.jpg Ari12.jpg Ari13.jpg Ari14.jpg Ari15.jpg Ari16.jpg Ari17.jpg Arire.jpg Ariariari.png Таш.jpg ari cute.jpg Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Singer images Category:Reboot Characters